seals broken
by Royal2
Summary: What happens when new girl comes in with a deck that now one thought she would use and what happens when Team try three need a new member for the Generation quests? Rated T mention of death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own vanguard this is my first attempt on making an OC in Vanguard but here we go.**

Chapter 1: The seals are broken

 **OC's POV**

"Aright class listen up we are having a new student joining us today so please be quiet as she introduces herself and tells somethings about herself as well." I hear the teacher say as I walk in from the hallway. I then put my name on the chalkboard and then I turned around and introduce myself as I bowed down in respect, "Hello everyone My name Yuna Katruma I recently moved here from Tokyo and I am very pleased to meet you." Everyone said hello to me as I sat down in an open seat. As I looked around I saw a boy with red hair with a pink swirl. Well that not strange hair I have pink hair with a red streak on my left side. I then started to pay attention to the teacher as time passed the bell rang and singled the end of the day. Right after almost everyone came toward me and started to ask me questions about myself as I answered them I looked over and saw the kid with red hair has left.

 **Few minutes later.**

I was able get out of that situation and as I was walking to home I was looking around and saw a sign that said Card Capital 2 I went toward it and saw stairs and I went up them I saw a doors side by side of each other. As I approached the door they aromatically opened and as I walked in I heard another girls voice saying, "I can't believe that the G quest requires 4 people to be in it." Then when I got near it I noticed the red head boy with a girl with green hair along with a blond hair boy as I got closer the blond hair boy said, "That just means we haft to get a new member to join us." Then the red hair boy responds with, "Well it can't be with anyone." After he said that they finally noticed me, and then the red hair boy says," Yuna what are you doing here?" I then responds with, "Well I was interested in this store and I never really got your name you left before I could ask you." The blond hair boy said to him," Really Chrono you didn't even introduce yourself. Well my name is Shion Kiba." "And my name is Tokoha Anjou. And his name is Chrono Shindou." The green haired girl said while pointed to the red hair guy while saying his name for him. Chrono looked a little irritated for being introduced for him as if he was a little kid.

I then said, "Well I overheard you guys needing a new member for your team for this G quest and I'm a cardfighter so is their anyway I could join you guys?" They looked at each other then started to talk to each other and when they looked at me Shion said," Well it's a nice offer but we really need to see your skill." I nodded my head as we headed for a FICA table they asked me what was my grade and I showed them I was grade three. We put got our decks out of our FICAS and put them into the tables and put down our first Vanguards. I said I will be going first because I was new to the store.

 **Out of POV**

"Now stand up" they both said

"The" Yuna added

"Vanguard" thy both said

"Seal dragon terrycloth." Yuna said while flipping over her vanguard.

"Shining Knight, Millius." Shion said while flipping over his vanguard.

Tokoha said "Well this is strange Yuna is playing seal dragons or even Kagero most girls would play clans like Neo Nectar, angle feather, oracle think tank and more." If Yuna heard her she wasn't paying attention as she took her turn "Draw I ride Seal dragon, Flannel with his skill terry cloth moves back my turn is over."

 **Yuna's field**

 **Front field: left None Vanguard Seal dragon, Flannel (Power 7000 shield 5000 grade 1 soul 0) right none**

 **Back: left none behind Vanguard Seal dragon, Terrycloth (power 5000 shield 10000 grade 0) right none**

 **Hand 5**

 **Damage 0**

 **Triggers 0**

Shion took his turn and said, "Draw and I ride Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax and with his skill Millius moves back and with a boost from Millius Felax attacks your vanguard." Yuna looks at her hand and says, "No guard." Shino then checked for a drive trigger," Drive trigger check I got it Bringer of Dreams, Belenus a critical trigger I give all effects to vanguard." Yuna checks the damage, "Damage trigger check first check nothing (Seal Dragon, Jacquard) second check draw trigger seal dragon Artpique I give the power to Vanguard and I draw one." Shion responds with ending his turn.

 **Shion's field**

 **Front: left none vanguard Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax (power 8000 shield 5000 grade 1 soul 0) right none**

 **Back: left none behind Vanguard Shining Knight, Millius (power 5000 shield 10000 grade 0) right none**

 **Hand 6**

 **Damage 0**

 **Triggers 1**

Yuna began her turn while saying "Draw I ride Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight and then I will use his counter blaster with this none of your rear-guards can intercept." "Why do that now Shion has no units that can intercept?" Chrono asked while Tokoha nodded her head in agreement Yuna then said, "I now call Seal Dragon, Doskin and Seal Dragon, Barathea to the rear-guards I now use Barathea's skill when this unit is placed in the rear-guard I can soul blast one and you can choose either to call a grade two from hand or I draw a card." Shion looked at his hand and then said, "I call Knight of Twin Sword to the rear-guard." Yuna gave him a smirk and said," Good now Doskin's skill activates I now counter-charge one and give Barathea an extra 2000 power for each grade two unit on your rear guard so that's 2000 power to Barathea." "So that's why she used the counter blast, so she can use Doskin's skill, all she wanted was to give Barathea the extra power and the only way to use the skill if she has a damaged already face down, and that was provide by Flam Star. Now Shion must be very careful now that he has a grade two on the field." Tokoha said. "Why does Shion haft to be careful?" Chrono asked, "Seal dragons have powerful ability depending on grade two unit their opponent has." Shion explains to him. Yuna then continues "With a boost from terrycloth my Vanguard attacks." Shion looks at his hand and respawns with a no guard "Drive trigger check nice, Seal Dragon, Biella a critical trigger I give the critical to my vanguard and the power to Barathea." "Damage trigger check first check nothing there (Techgal) second check nothing there as well (Starlight Violinist)." Shion revealed the cards were. Yuna then presses on the attack "With a boost from Doskin Barathea will attack your vanguard." Shion grits his teeth and says, "No guard damage trigger check No trigger (Knight of Fragment)." Yuna replies with "Turn over."

 **Yuna's field**

 **Front field: left None Vanguard Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight (Power 9000 shield 5000 grade 2 soul 0) right Seal Dragon, Barathea (9000 power shield 5000 grade 2)**

 **Back field: left none behind Vanguard Seal dragon terrycloth right seal dragon, Doskin (7000 power shield 5000 grade 1)**

 **Hand 4**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Triggers: 2.**

Shion looks at the board and the damage and said, "Three to two your very good that just means I'll just have to try harder." Yuna gave Shion a look of seriousness and nodded her head." Now my turn Stand and draw I ride Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot and now twin sword will attack your vanguard." Yuna looked at his hand looked at her hand and responds with, "Barathea will intercept." Yuna said while sliding Barathea to the guarding center "Now with a boost from Millius My vanguard will attack." Shion pressed on "No guard." Yuna informed with a confident look. "Drive trigger check Sarugal a stand trigger Twin Sword stands and add 5000 more power." Shion informed "Damage trigger check nothing (Seal dragon, Doskin)." Yuna said while checking the damaged trigger." Twin sword will attack your vanguard once more." Shion continued his attack, "I guard that with Biella." "My turn is over your turn Yuna." Shion gave her a determined look.

 **Shion's field**

 **Front field: Left none Vanguard Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot (10,000 power shield 5000 grade 2 soul 1) Right Knight of twin sword (9000 power shield 5000 grade 2)**

 **Back field none behind vanguard Shining Knight, Millius (power 5000 shield 10000 grade 0) right none**

 **Hand 7**

 **Damage 3**

 **Triggers 2**

"It's a seven-card hand vs a 3-card hand Yuna must be feeling the pressure." Tokoha thought as Yuna takes her turn "Stand and draw I ride seal dragon Blockade then I call Seal dragon, Jacquard to the rearguard. Now with a boost from terrycloth Blockade will attack your vanguard." Shion puts two cards in the guardian circle while saying, "I guard with Sarugal and, Felax" Yuna nodded her head and replied with, "Twin drive first check Seal Dragon, Shirting a heal trigger power to Jacquard and I recover one point of damage second check Seal dragon, Artpique a draw Tigger power to Jacquard and I draw one card." Chrono and Tokoha were both surprised that Yuna was able to get a double trigger was able to close the hand gap that easily. Yuna then continued her assault "With a boost from Doskin Jacquard will attack your Vanguard." Shion declared" A no guard. Damage trigger check. Nothing there (Techgal" Yuna smiled…

Few moments later

 **Shion's field**

 **Front field: Left Knight of Refinement, Benizel(9000 power grade 2 shield5000) Vanguard Blue Sky Knight, Altmile(11,000 power grade 3 shield- soul 2) right Knight of twin sword (9000 power grade 2 shield 5000)**

 **Back Field: left Laurel Knight, Sicilus (7000 power grade 1 shield 5000) Behind vanguard Shining Knight, Millius (power 5000 shield 10000 grade 0) right Knight of Reform, Pir (7000 power grade 1 shield 5000)**

 **Hand 6**

 **Damage 4**

 **Triggers 4**

 **G4:1**

 **Yuna's Field**

 **Front Field: Front field: left None Vanguard Seal Dragon Blockade (10,000 power shield- grade 3 soul 1) Left Seal Dragon Jacquard (9000 power shield 5000 Grade 2)**

 **Back field left none behind Vanguard Seal dragon terrycloth right seal dragon, Doskin (7000 power shield 5000 grade 1)**

 **Hand 3**

 **Damage 5**

 **Triggers 4**

Yuna drew her card and stood her cards and said," The forbidden magic has broken your seals I cross ride seal dragon Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno with Blockade in the soul inferno gains 2000 more power at all times and now non-relents inferno burn everything Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno's limit break I counter blast two and now every grade two on your field is retired and Inferno gains 10,000 power now I call Seal Dragon, Gorgrain."

Yuna continued, "Now with a boost from Terry cloth my vanguard will attack your vanguard." Shion looked at his hand and said," No guard." Yuna then checked the twin drive and said," First check Seal Dragon, Biella critical trigger, I give the critical to my vanguard and the power to Seal Dragon, Gorgrain now my second check, Seal Dragon, Tarpaulin Dragon a critical trigger I give the critical to my Vanguard and the power to Seal Dragon, Gorgrain again." Shion checked the damage and got no heal trigger.

 **Yuna's pov**

Tokoha and Chrono both came up and said good job to me for winning and welcoming me to the team. Shion smiled at me and I left. I went to my new home that had a metal fence and a guard as I walked in I didn't see my sister and made myself some dinner and after I ate I did my home work and then went to bed. My last thought was _"Why does Chrono look familiar to me?"_

 **TBC**

 **This took longer then I wanted to but here it is. What is Yuna's connection to Chrono. And please don't forget to vote for Aichi's season two deck.**


End file.
